


Awkward Conversation

by d0ct0rwh0



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, idfk what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ct0rwh0/pseuds/d0ct0rwh0
Summary: when the doctor tells you he's lonely, he didn't expect you to set him up with blind dates. but the thing is, he doesn't want anyone but you.





	Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the doctor is coming back from another blind date. he agrees to these dates bc he's trying really hard not to fall for you and u set up the dates bc you're trying not to fall for him too. both of u are in denial of ur feelings bc i love pain and mutual pining!!! :)))

“So... how was it? Everything go ok?” you asked, as he came back to the Tardis. _Please say no._

“Of course it did. Couldn't have been better," he replied. _It would've been so much better with you._

“Ah," you said. An awkward pause passed before you spoke up again. "Planning to see her again then?” _Planning on bringing her into the Tardis too? Planning on leaving me on some abandoned planet just to be with her?_

“Maybe. I'm not too sure yet.” _No. She's not you._

“I thought you said it went well?” _Please say you aren't. I can't bare to see you with someone else._

“It did. There's nothing wrong with a ‘maybe’, is there?” _There's everything wrong with a ‘maybe’. ‘Maybe’ implies a chance. I don't want any chances with her. I just want a chance with you._

“Suppose not.” _He’s gonna fall in love with her._

“...” _She doesn't love me. That's why she’s always trying to set me up. It’s her way of telling me  
to back off._

“...” _He doesn't love me. That's why he’s going on all those dates when he could've easily_  
refused.

The Doctor cleared his throat and ran to fiddle with the Tardis controls.

“Right then, off we go!”

“... Right.”

And both their hearts broke.


End file.
